


Don't Know Much About...

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Don't Know Much About...

Ron frowned at the book, shut it, opened it, frowned deeper then threw it across the room. Harry looked up but didn't speak, too preoccupied with trying to hide his smile at Ron's distress.

Deliberately ignoring Harry, Ron levitated the book back into his lap and sighed, opening it and forcing himself to read.

"Try chapter fifteen," Harry offered.

Ron sighed again and turned a few pages. His eyes darted wildly to Harry's before he slammed the book closed. "Warn me next time, mate."

"Sorry, Ron. But you have to admit there are some good things about Muggle biology books."


End file.
